bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lluvia Termina
Lluvia Termina is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Lluvia is a slender arrancar with medium length brown hair with tints of green and blue that sweeps across his face,he wears the usual white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri although his differs as his is sleeveless on the right side. His eyes are of a light purple color and his hollow hole is located on the palm of his right hand, his number is located on his left wrist, he is not a muscular looking build but is not skinny either, in his unreleased form his hollow mask can be seen upon his left side of his face, it covers only his eyebrow and around and underneath his left eye. part of it follows his jawline and end where his darkened lips are. he looks around the age of 19-20. and has pale skin. he now has a scar on the right side of his chest where during a mission he was cut by the blade of a seraphim, he keeps it there as a reminder that their power should not be forgotten, In his released form (Resureccion form) his mask seems to span around the whole of his left eye and the left side of his face, the mask that is on his jawline unreleased is now also covering his left cheek too, , with the mask now resembling half a skull on the left side of his face, with jagged teeth, his hair grows to just above shoulder level now a darker brown with darken tints of green and blue. His Reiatsu feels heavy like rain and it is Dark purple, to those considerably weaker than him they may feel as though they are stood under a raining cloud that is cold and wet Personality Lluvia tends to keep quiet when in bad situations and doesnt like to lead unless necessary, he is very loyal to his superiors but is known to act to his own will, he is not one to trust someone so easily but when he trust someone he will do all he can for them. he can be sociable and likes to have friends, he likes to think things through before acting usually, another thing about Lluvia is that he prefers to fight in his unreleased state, he isn't quite sure why but he only uses his release for formidable opponents that threaten him. Likes Rain, eating, sleeping, challenges, winning, winter, fighting, loyalty. Dislikes Fighting without a cause, lack of loyalty, silence. History Lluvia was once part of an ordinary family in the suburbs of london, he loved his family and cherished his friends, he was doing average in school, and even had a part time job in a local store selling diy tools and goods, he would spend his money on sweets for his younger siblings and to pay for the electricity in his house, whatever the situation though, he always noticed one thing, the rain, no matter what, it would be calming to him in a way, as he was walking home from work one late night, he felt uneasy and that something wasnt quite right, he decided that it wasnt anyhting to worry about and picked up the pace to his home, as he arrived he saw 2 men in his house looting the place, knowing he was no superhero he decided to phone the police and wait it out, as he saw them leave he ran in to look for his family, as he ran up the stairs to check the bedrooms he heard the front door slam behind, he didnt account for their to be anymore theifs in the house, he staggered in fear and was beat to death. in the afterlife he couldnt bare leaving the loved ones alone, and after so long his chain of fate grew shorter and eventually he hollowfied, his lust for souls then became the only thing on his mind and eventually souls in the living world could not satisfy him any longer, he yearned for more, eventually turning to eat hollows, before he knew it he was a gillian and soon after he had surpased that too, how long had it been since he felt emotion he asked himself when he was in his arrancar state, nothing mattered anymore he thought, only the rain bears my pain now. Powers and Abilities Lluvia us able to create Garganita's as well as being Able to fire cero's, balas as well as able to use Sonido aswell. (Note: balas and ceros are fired from the tip of the blade when not in ressureccion) Resurrección form: The res form when his Zanpakuto is released is dropped through the hollow hole in his right hand, and purple clouds are formed around him, when the clouds clear up in his released form he takes the closer form of a human, but with very hollow like details, the hollow mask surrounding hisleft eye forms closer to the left side of his face, a skull like mask but still only to the left of his face, he grows bone armor that spirals around the both of his arms, torso, and legs, and a tail that starts at the nape of his neck and follows his spine down to his lower back and is as long as his leg. his zanpakuto blade is gone but the handle and hilt of the blade remain, his hair grows longer and his eyes turn a shade darker of purple, in his resurreccion form his fingernails are also now purplewith a black outline. Zanpakutō Aguacero Describe your Zanpakutou. Wakizashi blade, with a purple hilt and the guard is gold with cloud patterns another noticably different thing about how he uses this Zanpakuto is that he uses his Left hand to wield his Blade. Release command: 'fall from the skies Aguacero!' Inundación A cero like blast from the hilt of the blade, which is black with a purple outline. it is fired into the sky and after a few seconds, it comes back down like rain, it lasts for 5 seconds and is used to disorientate enemys. can also be used to cover the blade in the cero like substance to fire as a cero. target can only be suseptable if target is more than 15 steps away. Desatar Inundaciones Resurrección form Only: When in Res form this ability allows Lluvia to fire a blast from the hilt of his blade into the sky, causing the rain to fall, using the rain Lluvia can then collect the rain at the hit of his blade and use it to either fire the water at a concentrated level towards the enemy at medium range, he can only do this for 3 attacks, or use the concentrated water as his blade for a total of 4 turns. Llover Fuego Resurrección form Only: When Lluvia is facing an opponent he cannot defeat he can use the rain at the hilt of his blade and fuse it with his cero, causing the concentrated water to be fused with cero, once this has been done, he has one short range attack with this, using this he can make a blast large enough to either damage an opponent or send them back giving him enough time to retreat, this attack is heavily straining and is to be used under dire circumstances Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes 'the rain is my true ally.' Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches